When it is desired to replace an existing permanent-type commercial carpet installation, it is very difficult and costly to remove the existing installation and to prepare the surface for installation of a new/replacement commercial carpet. It is therefore desired to provide a commercial carpet installation and removal material and system that allows easy removal with no damage to the substrate whether in the form of wood flooring, carpet tile, or vinyl surface tile, that may exist under carpet that needs to be removed and placed.
The invention relates to a method and system for the effective installation of carpeting on a xe2x80x9cpermanentxe2x80x9d basis (i.e. typically replaced or removed only when worn). The method and system uses commonly available components in an innovative and effective manner.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a method of installing commercial carpet over a preexisting floor covering is provided comprising the steps of: (a) Applying a first pressure sensitive adhesive to the preexisting floor covering. (b) Applying a layer of non-woven material which adheres to the first adhesive and provides a macroscopically smooth clean surface that is substantially impervious to moisture. (c) Applying a second, carpet installation, adhesive to the layer of non-woven material opposite the preexisting floor covering. And (d) applying carpeting over the second adhesive.
Step (a) may be practiced using a napped element, such as a one-quarter inch nap surface paint roller; and preferably by including about 2-10% (more preferably about 4-8%, or 5-7%xe2x80x94e.g. about 6%) shredded fiberglass (or a like fiber which enhances the strength of the first adhesive) in the first adhesive.
Step (b) is preferably practiced by using a creped kraft base paper with reinforcing (e.g. polyester) yarns, such as sold by Scott and Fyfe Limited of Scotland under the trademark xe2x80x9cTEXTRONxe2x80x9d, typically having a relaxed weight of about 80-100 grams per square meter. Step (a) is typically practiced over a preexisting wood, carpet tile, or vinyl tile surface. There may be the further step of removing existing carpeting to expose underlying flooring before the practice of step (a); and/or there may be the further step (e), after the carpeting applied by step (d) is worn, of taking up the worn carpeting, second adhesive, non-woven layer and first adhesive substantially without disturbing the underlying flooring; and repeating steps (a)-(d).
According to another aspect of the present invention a flooring system is provided comprising: A first flooring surface. A first, pressure sensitive, adhesive substantially directly adhering to the first surface. A layer of non-woven material applied to the pressure sensitive adhesive and substantially directly adhered thereto and providing a surface substantially impervious to moisture. A second, carpet installation, adhesive applied to the layer of non-woven material opposite the second adhesive. And carpeting adhesively secured to the second adhesive.
Preferred features of this aspect of the invention are provided by: The first flooring surface comprises wood, carpet tile, or vinyl tile; wet laid adhesive is the second adhesive; about 2-10% shredded fiberglass, e.g. about 5-7% shredded fiberglass is used in the first adhesive. The layer of non-woven material is a creped kraft base paper with reinforcing yarns; and the first adhesive is a latex adhesive.
According to another aspect of the invention a flooring system intermediate is provided comprising a floor surface; and a pressure sensitive adhesive without about 2-10% shredded fiberglass therein disposed on said floor surface. The adhesive is preferably latex adhesive, and preferably about 5-7% (e.g. about 6%) shredded fiberglass is utilized.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a method and flooring system which are highly advantageous in allowing a replaceable yet xe2x80x9cpermanentxe2x80x9d type commercial carpet installation. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from a detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.